Not Today
by Adarian
Summary: Deep in the Dark Roads, a conversation between Sten and the Warden goes unfinished when they are interrupted by Darkspawn. Written in response to kinkmeme request.


**Sten. That is all. (StenxWarden)**

Sten felt uneasy in the dark places, the walls crowded in around him like a tomb. As the mage led the way with her flaming staff, Sten followed behind the dwarf who was conversing with the Warden.

The young elf had seemed uncomfortable as well in the darkened spaces, but she seemed distracted enough talking to the drunken fool beside her. Despite the dwarf's obvious strength and ability, he had no honor or a sense of responsibility. But he trusted the Warden and if she trusted the man, then he would try to do the same.

They made camp at the edge of a ruined Thaig, the ruined stonewalls glowing by the light of the fire. The drunken dwarf was already asleep, snoring in his bedroll. The mage too was asleep, her black hair poking out of her bedroll as she tried to keep warm in the damp caverns.

The Warden sat with him by the fire, taking off her leather boots to let her feet air by the warmth of the fire.

Sten watched her feet, no bigger than one of his kind's children. She caught him staring and she raised an eyebrow.

"I was merely curious," he insisted, "I was wondering why each time we find gear, you will share everything, but you always give the others shoes, and never take a new pair for yourself. Is it because your feet are so small compared to the others?"

"No," she said softly with a laugh, "Though I guess that doesn't really help either. They were my mother's boots. In the alienage, we rarely received new things. My father gave them to me on the day of-when I left to become a Warden. It's one of the few things I have from home. I know they're rather thin…but I like the smell of the leather. It's comforting."

"Do you have anything like that?" she asked at him, smiling.

He thought of Asala, somewhere lost or sold on the shores of Lake Calahad. But he did not reply so. Perhaps it was not the same thing.

"You can go sleep, Sten," she said, "You must be tired. I can stay up for sentry."

"I cannot sleep," he admitted, "This place…it feels…wrong. Like…death."

"You feel it too," she smirked, looking at the high ceilings around them, "I thought it must be just me. The Grey Wardens…well, here is where we come to die. When our time comes, many go to die in battle. I thought I could handle that," she turned back to Sten and frowned, "I guess death doesn't scare me. But knowing where I'll die…here, in the dark…this isn't a heroic death. I'll just be waiting until some darkspawn gets me."

She shuddered slightly and Sten moved closer to her.

"My people…we do not fear death. We try at least. There is a book of prayers we sing for those who have gone, for those who are dying. Perhaps that is no comfort," he paused as he looked at her, "But I would sing those songs for you."

"You would come with me, wouldn't you?" she said softly, "Thirty years or so from now, if I asked you to, you would come with me and stay with me until I was gone."

"Wherever you lead," Sten replied, "That is what I swore that day you spared my life. That promise does not end with the Blight, but with my life."

She sighed, "I don't want to die here."

"Nor do I," Sten admitted, the hint of a smile on his lips.

They heard the low bellow of a creature in a cavern nearby, both of their hands reaching towards their weapons.

Sten could see the silouhette of an ogre on the cavern wall, and she turned to him, "Wake the others. Now."

The mage and the dwarf were stirred from their sleep as the Warden pulled out her swords and ran forth. Sten ran forth, slashing his way through the emerging darkspawn to reach her side.

He saw her roll from the ogre, and turning to see the mage and dwarf fighting adequately, he barreled his way forth through the darkspawn until he reached the Warden facing down the creature. It swiped her side, knocking her unto a rock. Holding her chest with the left hand, she faced the creature with only her dagger in her right hand, preparing to lunge at it. It shook the ground and caused her to fall as it hit her across the chest again.

Sten ran forth, screaming "Ebost issala!"

He wielded his greatsword and slashed through the ogre horizionatally, blood pouring from its vital organs. As it fell to its knees, he jumped forth, bracing himself on the creature's chest.

He whispered in its ear, "You shall not have her today."

He stabbed through the creature's heart and after the bellow of pain ended he pulled out the sword and ran to the Warden's side.

His heart raced as he took her crumpled form into his arms, taking off her helmet and breastplate so she could better breathe. Her face was bruised, but he could still make out her features. Nothing appeared to be broken or shattered.

He carried her back to the campsite, the remaining darkspawn dispatched. He laid her on his own bedroll, unlacing her armour to better examine her injuries. The mage came forth, offering to help examine her, but Sten waved her away. He laid his ear on her chest, hearing her breathe, feeling her heartbeat against his skin. His own heart jumped into his throat. She was alive.

He went into her pack for medical supplies and found some salves and potions. He dressed her wounds tenderly, and lifted her head up in order to pour some of a poultice down her throat. She coughed slightly as her eyes opened, looking up at him with a weak smile.

"Kadan," he whispered as he watched the bruises disappear from her face. She drank the rest of the poultice on her own, the magic aiding her recovery.

"Can I examine her now?" the mage grumbled, "Or have you decided to continue being the Alpha Male?"

"I apologize for my intrusion, mage," Sten conceded, as he stood "Please. The dwarf and I will investigate the tunnels around us to make sure we are no longer disturbed."

"Sten," the Warden called softly, "Please. Stay with me."

He longed to sit beside her, but he knew what he would forfeit if he did. That feeling had to be denied. At all costs.

"I will return," he promised, "Rest now."

The dwarf and he grabbed their weapons, and he turned to see the mage over the Warden's body, hearing the Warden laugh at whatever she had said.

"Come on now," the dwarf nodded towards the tunnel with a smile, "I smell more darkspawn to kill. Let's go hunting!"

Sten looked away from her and nodded towards the dwarf, "As you wish."


End file.
